


A Different, Ghostly World

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: Our young, aspiring hero ends up falling into a portal to the Ghost Zone! He finds his way into Danny's world from there. How will he get back to his own world? And what's going on Izuku's dimension after he disappeared? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have I been thinking about this for some time now. I started thinking about it when I first heard of My Hero Academia. I haven't been able to find any crossovers between Danny Phantom and My Hero Academia on this site. There's a few on Fanfiction.net, but they take themselves way too seriously in my opinion. Plus, it's always Danny going into the My Hero universe, never the other way around. Anyways, this does contain an OC of mine named Jenny. I hope she doesn't chase you away from this story. I'll give you guys a rundown on her powers. 
> 
> Powers: Jenny has the ability to turn into Pokemon. The reason she can do this is because of her charm necklace that looks like Diantha’s mega charm. After wearing the charm for a week, it changes the wearers DNA so they can turn into Pokemon without the charm. The charm can be turned into items from the games and can even be turned into mega stones. Jenny cannot mega evolve without the charm nor can she hold items. If six of her Pokemon forms get knocked out, then she will pass out and return to her human form. She is limited to one mega evolution per battle. After a battle is over, any forms that were knocked out or damaged will be healed. Her Pokemon forms can use any of the moves that they can learn in the games.
> 
> Limitations: She can only mega evolve once per battle. Back to back megas tire her out. Recoil moves leave bruises and sometimes cuts on her body. She doesn't have the best grasp on legendary Pokemon forms. She's better with sub-legendary Pokemon, but she can still lose control. Most mega forms are easy to lose control of as well. Generally, she has to be angry to lose control of mega form though. She is unable to use legendary mega evolutions. Extremely bad injuries may be carried over to her human form (example: broken wing=bruised and sore arm. Also, she’ll be unable to use that form for flight until it heals). If she's hit hard enough, she'll pass out and return to normal. If six forms are knocked out, then she'll pass out and return to normal. She has a limit of four moves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Danny Phantom, or Pokemon.

Izuku kept his head down as he walked. He was completely lost in thought. The sports festival had been just as crazy as ever. Now, they were moving onto internships with pro heroes. Deku had no idea who he wanted to intern with yet. No pros had wanted to intern him due to his recklessness with his quirk. It was understable. He had injured himself to the point where Recovery Girl had to perform surgery on his hand.

The green-haired boy stopped as a faint green glow caught his eye in a nearby alley. He approached the alley slowly and peered around the corner. He could clearly see a wooden fence that walled off another part of the alleyway. The odd glowing seemed to be coming from further in the alley. Even though his mind told him not to go, he walked down the alley.

He peered around another corner in the alleyway. There, floating in front of a dumpster, was a green portal. "What the heck?" the boy breathed in awe. He had see some strange things before, but this was something different. No one was in the alley besides him.

Deku walked closer to inspect the portal. The closer he moved, the more uneasy he felt. There was just something about the portal that gave him the creeps. It just seemed unnatural. "What am I doing?" Izuku asked himself. "I should probably leave before something bad happens." He turned around to leave, but as he turned, he stepped on an empty bottle. Izuku yelped as he slipped backwards, into the portal.

Deku opened his eyes to see a swirling, green mass above him. He gasped, pushing himself up quickly. "Where am I?" Izuku asked, his head turning in every direction to take in his surroundings. There were floating islands, chunks of rock floating about, and strange creatures, each with their own appearance. He looked down, finding himself laying on one of the floating rocks.

"I've gotta get back," Deku said, turning to find the portal. He looked all around but was unable to find it. Now he was in full panic mode. " _Where did the portal go?! How am I going to get back?"_  Izuku thought, panicked. What if he couldn't find a way home? What if he was stuck here forever?

Finally, the boy spotted a portal. He felt relief rush through him. He could get home! In front of it was a path of small rocks that he could use to get to it. He hopped across the path of stones until he reached the portal. He jumped through the portal without hesitation, hoping that he would end up somewhere nearby his original location.

Deku hit the ground with a thump. He let out a soft moan of pain. The boy pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings. Trees surrounded the aspiring hero. There were no forests close by the city he lived in. "Where did I end up?" Izuku asked out loud. How many times had he asked that question in the last few minutes?

The green-haired boy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked up at the sky. It appeared to be early morning. "I just need to find a town, then I can figure out where I am," Izuku stated, attempting to reassure himself.

* * *

Deku panted as he tripped out of the woods. He had been walking for the past few hours. He lifted his weary head to see a school. Izuku smiled with relief. He had finally made it out of the forest. He forced himself to trudge over to the sidewalk.

There was a bench underneath a tree not very far from him. He figured he could stop and rest, if only for a minute. Deku sat down on the bench and released all the tension in his muscles. His plan to rest for only a few minutes was quickly foiled as he began to doze off.

A loud bell snapped Izuku out of his dozing state. "Huh?" Deku looked around at his surroundings. It hadn't been a dream. The green-haired boy turned around to find the source of the loud bell. It was coming from the school he had seen before he fell asleep.

"No, I can't think like that," Izuku said defiantly. He had to think positive. He searched around for another portal. He just needed to get out of this weird place. If he could get out, he could at least find his way home from there.

Tons of kids were exiting the school. " _Maybe I can find someone who can help me,"_  Izuku thought. A group of four kids came out of the school. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys, the black-haired one, said something to his friends and turned around to go back into the school.

The remaining three went on without him. The gothic looking girl seemed to notice him sitting on the bench. The look on her face was one of curiosity and worry. "Um, are you okay?" she asked, staring at his dirty and ripped uniform. She had spoken in English. Luckily, Izuku had taken English as his foreign language in middle school. While he couldn't speak as eloquently as someone who had been speaking it all their lives, he could still speak in full sentences.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just tired. Can you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost," the green-haired boy asked, looking down at the ground. Izuku was stunned at how well he had spoken. He had gotten rusty ever since he inherited All Might's quirk. Maybe dimension hopping had done something to do with it.

"This is Amity Park," the goth said.

"I've never heard of that place," Izuku mumbled.

"It's the most haunted place in America," the African-American boy added.

"People usually think the town is full of loons," the dirty blonde added flatly.

Izuku remained silent. Had he heard the boy correctly? Was he really in America? If he was, it was going to take him forever to get home. The blonde's watch going off snapped Deku out of his stupor. "I'll be right back," she said before running off.

Tucker noticed the anxious look on Izuku's face. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I… I'm in America?" Izuku muttered, still trying to understand his situation.

"Yeah," Sam said. "What's wrong with that? Just how lost are you?" Sam questioned worriedly. The boy certainly was acting strange.

"I-I'm from Japan," the boy muttered.

Sam and Tucker's jaws fell. "How did you end up in America then?" Tucker asked, surprise evident in his voice. The boy opened his mouth to answer, but an explosion cut the boy off.

Maniacal laughter rang out. "I'll find you, ghost child!" a robotic man shouted. Izuku stared at him with terrified eyes. " _A villain!"_  Izuku panicked.

He felt someone grab his wrist. "Come on," the goth hissed. The girl pulled him off the bench and dragged him behind the school.

"Who's going to stop that villain?" Deku asked anxiously. He wasn't as familiar with the heroes in America as he was with the heroes in Japan.

"Don't worry," Sam reassured. "Amity Park has some heroes. They should come soon." Izuku let out a breath of relief. Some pros would be coming soon. They'd be safe.

"Oh, they're here," Tucker whispered excitedly, pointing towards the fight that had just begun. Deku poked his head out to watch some pros in action. To his surprise, he saw a white-haired boy in a jumpsuit and a giant black and red fox.

" _That kid's too young to have a hero license,"_ Izuku thought confusedly. As far as he knew, the laws about hero licenses were the same around the world. He wasn't sure about the fox, but if it was a real pro, they would be reprimanding the boy. It was likely that the two were working together.

"There you are, ghost child," the robotic villain said.

" _Ghost child? Maybe he has a ghost-like quirk,"_  Izuku guessed.

"Plasmius gave me a few upgrades," Skulker sneered.

"Oh,  _joy_ ," Danny said sarcastically, crossing his arms. Zoroark roared in agreement.

Skulker pointed his right arm towards Danny. Before he could react, a long, metal cord shot out of Skulker's wrist. The front of a cord split into a claw that latched onto Danny's torso. Danny grabbed onto cord, preparing to pull it off.

"I don't think so, Phantom," Skulker said, pushing a button on his wrist. Electricity surged through the cord, shocking the ghost boy. He screamed in pain and thrashed against the cord. Izuku's eyes widened in horror. Zoroark ran up to slash the cord off of Danny.

Skulker tutted. "It's not going to be that easy." He pulled out a small ball. He tossed it as Zoroark. The minute the ball made contact with the Pokemon, it exploded in a net. Zoroark cried out in surprise. She began to fight wildly to get out of the net.

Skulker ceased shocking Danny. The ghost boy slumped down to the ground, panting. He barely had enough energy to keep himself in his ghost form. Zoroark was still thrashing about in the net. Skulker retracted the cord, bring Danny over to him.

Izuku stared at the boy. He had to do something. He glanced at the other two's expressions. They were both worried too. " _They must be friends with those two,"_  Izuku deducted.

"We have to do something," Deku said.

"We can't," Sam said. They had forgotten their ghost weapons at home, so they really couldn't do anything.

"When are the pros going to show up?" Izuku asked firmly.

"Those are the pros. There are only a few other people who hunt ghosts, but they won't get here soon enough," Tucker answered.

Ghost hunting? Was this villain a ghost? He didn't seem to have any quirk. He just had a robotic suit. "I'm going to do something," the boy stated determinedly.

"You can't," Sam said, surprised that the boy would even think of doing such a crazy thing. "You'll get yourself hurt or worse."

"I've dealt with real villains before," Deku said. "I'm just going to help them a little." Deku sprinted out from behind the school.

"Wait-" Sam started but gave up with a sigh. It was useless. The boy had that same determined look in his eyes that Danny had.

"Hey!" Deku shouted, catching the ghost's attention. "Let them go!" he commanded.

Skulker cackled at the boy. "Or what?" Skulker taunted.

Izuku got into a fighting position. "Or I'll make you," he replied dangerously. Or as dangerous as he could make himself sound.

Skulker cackled at the boy's attempt to intimidate him. "Go ahead. Give me your best shot," Skulker mocked. Duke gritted his teeth. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do this. He willed the power of One For All into his index finger. He aimed his arm at the villain and fired the one-hundred percent smash. The wind rushed at Skulker, surprising him. Skulker tried to fight against the wind, but he ultimately failed. He let go of Danny, who had gained enough consciousness to fight against the wind. Zoroark dug her claws into the ground as to not go flying. He technically hadn't hurt the villain; he only aided the heroes in their escape.

The rush of wind finally stopped. Danny immediately began to search for Skulker. He was nowhere to be found. "Darn it. He got away," Danny growled. He turned to see that the Pokemon had finally gotten herself out of the net.

Danny turned to see the kid that had created the huge gust of wind holding his hand. Something seemed to be wrong. Danny walked closer and found that the boy's finger was red. Deku was holding back tears. "Hey," Danny said, catching his attention, "are you alright?"

Izuku gritted his teeth and said, "Yes, I-" He let out a whimper as another wave of pain hit him.

Izuku looked up to see the ghost kid giving him an unconvinced look. "Are you sure? Your finger doesn't look so good. How the heck did you even do that?" Danny asked, his voice rising slightly in excitement.

Zoroark walked up to the two as well as Sam and Tucker. "What the heck was that?" Tucker asked, still awe struck by the power the boy had shown of.

"It's my quirk," Izuku explained.

"Your what?" Danny asked, confused. Izuku gritted his teeth again as the pain crept up on him.

"I think those questions can wait. We should probably get him to a hospital," Sam suggested, now getting a good look at his broken finger.

Zoroark let out a soft growl. "Wait, can't you do something?" Danny asked.

She nodded. A blue light enveloped her, leaving a Gardevoir behind. Gardevoir grabbed the boy's arm, and a rainbow colored light began to emanate from her. Soon enough, the pain in his finger began to shrink. The light finally stopped. Deku stared down at his finger. It still hurt some, but it wasn't red anymore.

"Hey, thanks," Deku said. He looked at the ghost kid again. Now that he could actually focus without pain interrupting him, he noticed how similar the ghost and the black haired boy were. Their hair was the same, they had the same build, and their faces even looked the same. To be fair, the black-haired boy had been far off when he first saw him. He decided to test a hypothesis of his.

"Hey, where was that other boy that I saw you with earlier?" Deku asked. He could clearly see the ghost boy tense up. Something was definitely up.

"He said he had to get something from his locker," Sam lied.

"Are you sure?" Deku asked. "He sure looked similar to him," Izuku said, pointing to Danny. Everyone around him seemed to get nervous once he said that. They never thought anyone would come along and figure it out this easily. "I'd be willing to bet that it's just that kid using his quirk to disguise himself," Izuku added.

"Listen, you need to stop talking," Danny hissed to Izuku. Based off of what the boy had said earlier, quirk was probably another word for superpower."You'll have to explain your situation to us once we get somewhere safe. We'll explain things to," Danny continued.

Izuku nodded. That's what he was hoping for. At least he had some people who'd help him get back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. I've written up to three chapters. Tell me what you think when you finish up the chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Danny Phantom, or Pokemon. I only own the OC.

Jenny shut the door to her room behind her. They had decided to take Izuku back to Jenny's house, since it was the closest. Izuku shifted uncomfortable where he stood.

The four friends stood in front of the green-haired boy. "So," Danny began, "how did you get here in the first place?" Sam and Tucker had filled the other two in on what Deku had told them before the ghost fight.

"Well, I was walking home when I found a strange portal. I tripped and fell into it," Izuku explained. A hypothesis was beginning to form in Danny's head. "I ended up in some weird place."

"What did it look like?" Danny asked, trying to prove his hypothesis.

"There were rocks floating all over the place; doors too. It looked like a void or something." There was no doubt in Danny's mind now.

"It sounds like you fell through a natural portal to the Ghost Zone," Danny concluded.

"So that's what that place was," Izuku muttered. He shuddered slightly as he remember the eerie place. He definitely didn't want to go back there anytime soon.

"Didn't you say you were from Japan?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Izuku wondered aloud.

"I was wondering how you're speaking English," Sam clarified.

"I was wondering that too," Deku said, surprising everyone. "I took English as my foreign language in middle school, but this is some of the best English I've ever spoken."

"Maybe it was the portal or something," Tucker guessed with a shrug.

"That's what I thought, but I don't know how," Izuku said. "I've been meaning to ask you about your quirk," Deku said, pointing at Danny. "How does it work? And what is it called?"

"My quirk? Do you need my ghost powers?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought quirks had the same name around the world," Izuku mumbled.

"About that…" Danny started uneasily, "I think you might be in a different dimension," Danny finished slowly.

Deku's eyes widened in shock and fear. His breathing quickened as he realized the situation he was in. He was in a different dimension? "W-What?!" Izuku asked, panicked.

Danny held up his hands to calm the boy down. "We can probably get you back."

"Probably!?" the green-haired boy asked, still in a tizzy.

"I have a friend who can open up portals into the Ghost Zone," Danny explained. "I don't know if he can open up portals into dimensions other than the Ghost Zone, but it's worth a shot." After hearing that, Deku had calmed down some.

" _It's okay. Their going to help me get home."_ The green-haired boy continued to repeat this in his head to calm his worries. Finally, his breathing bagan to return to normal.

"I'll have to go into the Ghost Zone to find him," Danny said. Deku's eyes shifted to the floor. This kid that he just met was willing to go into that weird place for him?

"You're really going into that place?" Izuku asked, bewildered.

Danny turned and smirked at the boy. "I've been in there hundreds of times," he said with a dismissive wave. Danny turned towards the door. He stopped once he opened the door. "Sam, Tuck, you guys are going to stay here. If a ghost comes out of the portal, you and Jenny are going to have to deal with it," he said before he opened the door and left.

* * *

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Vlad asked, unconvinced.

"I'm telling you, Plasmius! The boy sent me flying with just one finger!" Skulker repeated. This had been going on for several minutes.

"Skulker, normal people don't have super-powers," Vlad stated stubbornly. "Your claims are completely preposterous. Perhaps you're just trying to cover up the fact that you lost again." Vlad's smirk told the robotic ghost that he found this ordeal quite amusing.

"Don't you have cameras or something?" Skulker asked.

"I have a few that I use to keep tabs on Daniel and his friends. Why?"

"I'll lure the boy into using his power again. And you can use those cameras of yours to watch," Skulker stated.

"Fine then," Vlad said, folding his hands together. "Go on. I wanted to see your upgrades in action." Vlad waved the robotic ghost towards the ghost portal.

Skulker grumbled as he flew towards the entrance. He'd need some help if he wanted to lure that boy out again, and he knew just the guy for the job.

* * *

Johnny sped through the Ghost Zone at top speed. He had had another spat with Kitty. "Thinks she can order me around…" he mumbled to himself angrily. "So what if I don't take her out more? All she does is nag me when I look at another girl!"

"Johnny!" a deep voice called out, causing Johnny to slam his breaks. He turned around to see Skulker, the Ghost Zone greatest hunter behind him.

"What is it, Skulker?" Johnny asked hotly. "I'm kinda busy."

"I need your help," Skulker said, cutting straight to the point.

"With what?" Johnny asked. Skulker never asked for help.

"You want to go cause some trouble?" Skulker grinned. "I need to lure some prey out."

Johnny thought the offer over. He smiled a sick grin. "Sure. I gotta blow off a little steam anyways."

"Another spat with Kitty?" Skulker guessed. Johnny simply nodded and took off towards the Fenton portal with Skulker close behind.

* * *

Izuku stared down at the floor. Sam and Tucker had left to go grab their weaponsin case of a ghost attack. It was only him and Jenny. The girl seemed to feel the awkward tension in the room as well.

What was something that would break the awkward silence? Finally, an idea came to him. He reached into his backpack, catching the girl's attention. He fished out one of his many hero notebooks.

Jenny looked at the boy curiously. "What's that?"

"It's my hero notebook. I take notes on pro heroes," Izuku explained, holding up the book.

The girl moved closer to look at the book. "So people in your dimension can have super powers?"

"Yeah. People can become pre heroes if they're good enough. They also need a hero license," Deku continued. He flipped open the notebook to a random page. The page he ended up landing on was of Shadowstrike. "Sorry, it's all written in Kanji," Deku said, realizing the girl couldn't read his notes.

"It's fine," Jenny dismissed. "I can speak Japanese and read Kanji." She looked down at the symbols. There were several symbols that she didn't recognize. " _Man, I need to touch up on my Kanji,"_  she thought.

As she looked over the sketch of the woman's costume, she noticed a few similarities between the costume and Greninja. "Her costume sort of reminds me of Greninja," she commented.

"Greninja?" Deku questioned.

"It's a Pokemon," Jenny said. Izuku sent her a confused look. "You don't know what Pokemon is?"

"I've never heard of Pokemon," Izuku said.

"Well, Pokemon is a strategic game. You catch these things called Pokemon. They're like animals but cooler," Jenny explained. It wasn't the best explaination, but it'd do.

"Oh, I see," Deku said. "If you don't mind me asking, can you explain your powers?"

"Oh, yeah. We kinda just dragged you here without any explanation, huh," Jenny realized. "I can turn into Pokemon with this." She held out the necklace that she was wearing. "I don't really need it to transform anymore, but I still need it to mega evolve." She noticed Deku's confused face. "It's not important." Jenny waved her hand dismissively.

"So what was that Pokemon that you were earlier?" Izuku asked.

"It's called Zoroark."

"Can I see some more of your forms? I'd like to take some notes on your powers," Deku said, taking out a pen and flipping to an empty page in his notebook.

"Sure. Let's go down to the basement. No one will see us there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. It really does mean a lot to me. Um, if you have anything to say, please say it. I welcome any criticism except for deconstructive criticism. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for coming back. It does mean a lot to me. Also, since most of you don't seem to mind Jenny, maybe you'll like the My Hero Academia OCs that I've made. I worked really hard on them as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Danny Phantom, or Pokemon.

Izuku put the last finishing touches on his sketch of the ninja-frog Pokemon. He had taken a sketch of Jenny as well. He had wanted to get some notes on her powers, so he'd know her limitations. He wanted to get some notes on Danny's powers too, but that'd have to wait until he got back. Unless…

"Hey Jenny?" Izuku said, gaining her attention.

She transformed back into her human form and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some information on Danny's powers." Deku flipped over to another empty page in his hero notebook. "Didn't he call them ghost powers?"

"Yeah, he's half-ghost," she answered bluntly. Deku stared at her blankly. He opened his mouth to ask how on earth that was possible, but Jenny beat him to it. "I know, right?" she exclaimed, her hands outstretched for emphasis.

She shook her head and lowered her hands back down to her hips. "He got shocked by his parents ghost portal." She sighed upon seeing his blank stare. "His parents are professional ghost hunters. Weird, I know," Jenny stated upon seeing his weird gaze. "They were trying to open a portal into the Ghost Zone to prove that ghosts exist." Deku nodded thoughtfully. "It didn't work though. Danny decided to take a look inside the portal, and he accidentally turned it on from the inside. When he came to, he had white hair and the colors on his jumpsuit were swapped," Jenny finished.

Deku quickly wrote that down in his notebook. "Anything on his powers?"

"Oh, yeah," Jenny chuckled. "If you thought I had a lot of powers, just wait until you hear the list that Danny has." She took a deep breath before she began to list off all of his powers. Izuku was barely able to keep up with her as he wrote down the long list hastily.

Deku stared at the list. "That's a lot of powers…" he muttered. "Anything I can use to sketch?" Deku asked.

She took out her phone and began to look through it. "I know I have a picture of his ghost form here somewhere… Oh, here it is." She put her phone down next to the green-haired boy.

Deku thanked her before he started on his sketch. "So, why did you want to take notes on our powers anyway?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I like to take notes on pro heroes. That way, I can use the notes later," he answered, still sketching Danny onto the paper. Jenny hummed and nodded thoughtfully. He wanted to learn from the pros, so he studied how they performed.

"But we're not pro heroes," she pointed out.

"I know, but it's still cool to see such cool powers," Izuku said. "Most of the time, quirks have only one use. Like my teacher's quirk. It allows him to turn off other people's quirks, and the effect wears off when he blinks. But Danny has multiple quir- I mean powers. Intangibility, invisibility, ice powers…" Deku trailed off. "Then there's your powers. If a person's quirk let's them transform, it's usually only into one form, not hundreds."

Jenny nodded. "I see."

A few minutes of silence passed, before a beeping broke it. Izuku snapped his head up quickly to locate the noise. Jenny stared down at her watch worriedly. "I'm gonna need to handle this," Jenny said, starting towards the door.

Izuku stood up, his notebook and Jenny's phone in his hand. "I'm coming with you," he stated firmly. Jenny simply sighed and shook her head. She didn't attempt to stop him though.

* * *

Danny waved to Dora before he took to the skies. He had been all around the Ghost Zone looking for Wulf. At first, he tried finding Wulf by searching for him directly. After trying and failing for thirty minutes, he decided to ask around. He had been closest to Dora's kingdom at the time and figured that would be where he'd start.

Unfortunately, she hadn't seen the ghost in a long time. She had been far too busy running her kingdom. She had said that if she saw him, she'd be sure to tell him that Danny was looking for him.

His next stop would be the Far Frozen. If Frostbite didn't know where Wulf was,he wasn't sure what he would do. Danny mentally facepalmedin realization. He could just use the Infi-map to find Wulf! Why didn't he just do that in the first place?

* * *

**( 4 hours after Izuku went missing)**

Inko paced back and forth across the kitchen. She had been doing this for hours. Her only company was the sound of her feet hitting the floor. It was currently eight o'clock, and her son still wasn't home. He'd usually get home hours before that.

As Inko paced, she noticed the phone on the counter. She couldn't pace any longer. She  _had_  to know where her son was.

* * *

All Might sat at his desk, grading papers. He had stayed behind to catch up on paperwork and such. He didn't think it would have taken him this long, but he had gotten much farther behind than he originally thought.

His concentration was broken by the ringing of his phone. He pulled the device out of his pocket and prepared to do put as much enthusiasm in his voice.

He clicked the button and said, "Yes?"

"Um, All Might? Do happen to know where my son is? He's still not home," Inko explained, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I saw him leave not long after the last bell. I assumed that he went straight home," All Might responded. He didn't sound worried, but his mind was flooded with anxiety.

He heard a shaky breath on the other end. "I was afraid you'd say something like that," Inko finally said. The woman's shaky voice was enough to break even the toughest of heroes. She had been holding onto a tiny sliver of hope that maybe,just maybe he had stayed behind at the school or went somewhere with his friends. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked after she had gathered herself.

All Might was silent for a moment. It was too late in the evening to call some heroes, and even then, the police normally handled missing person cases. Izuku had only been missing a few hours too, so the police would tell them to just wait a little longer. All Might sighed. "I think I might know someone who could help," All Might said. "We'll have to wait until morning to call her."

He heard the woman's breath hitch on the other end. "All right," she said after a moment. "If we have to…"

"If that's all Mrs. Midoriya-"

"Wait," the woman's small voice came through the phone. "Please… please promise me that when you find Izuku, you'll bring him back safely…"

There was a silence. "Of course Mrs. Midoriya. I'll protect the boy no matter the cost," All Might responded determinedly.

"... Thank you…" Inko sniveled before she hung up.

All Might slipped his phone back into his pocket. Izuku Midoriya had gotten into trouble again. He was determined to find him and get him out of whatever trouble he had gotten into. What he said was no lie. He was aware of someone that could aid in the search for Midoriya. She wasn't a pro, but she was part of the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have anything to say, please say so down in the comments. Also, you can learn a bit more about Jenny through Pokemon in Amity Park, another story of mine. Remember, it only takes a few minutes to write a comment. It takes me hours, sometimes days or weeks to write these stories, so please leave a comment. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter.


End file.
